sw_sosfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyssa Veris
|birth=43 BBY |death=9 ABY |hidep= |species= |gender=Female |height=5'8" |hair=Raven |eyes=*Emerald *Orange |hidec= |era=* * * |affiliation=* * *Krayt Lords |masters=* }} * }} *Deadric Shertana }} |apprentices=*Nalasa}} Nyssa Veris was a and later a under the proverbial wing of her /loverDarth AVrice. She helped to found and manage The Order of the Krayt Dragon. She fought in the as a under the command and training of for the cause. She was also trained and mentored by the , another Dark Acolyte. Before Asajj's disappearance & retreat into after the , shortly before the establishement of the . She began a love affair with former Deadric Shertana whom she met while he was under the influence of the dark side serving as an . This romance continued even after his abandonment of the , after she scoured the galaxy for the former . She was caught attempting to meet with the after his reform by Dooku before the wars end, and frozen in carbonite alive as punishment for fraternization. However, she did not die a agonizing death as intended and woke up nearly a decade later. She then sought out her former lover, and tempted him to the dark side. Feigning redemption, she seduced Deadric with her charms, by inviting teh idea of using the secret of the to combat 's rule. When Deadric Shertana's secret New order was formed, she was crowned Lord Consult. This special title gave her a seat on #-man governing body, The Dark Triumvirate. She helped Deadric manage, recruit and train the members of the small, but deadly Sith Order until is death in She also gave birth two of his three children. Asher Shertana, before the establishment of the , and another, Jaksiin Shertana, shortly before the order's formation. Biography Early Life (43 BBY-27 BBY) Nyssa Veris was born on the resort planet of . She lived a rather sheltered life up until her kidnapping on the behalf of . Under Dooku's Thumb (27 BBY-22 BBY) She was found by in , and later kidnapped by his minions. Just a few years before the start of the . She was discovered to be and was trained, to service him as a in preparation for the coming conflict. While under his orders, as a Dark Acolyte, Nyssa was involved in a number of assignments that proved vital for the rise to power. It was around this time that she grew very close to , a fellow . A Dark Acolyte in the Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) Throughout the , Nyssa fought in a number of early critical battles. Birthing a Bastard In early shortly before the war's end she went rogue due to her pregnancy. This greatly angered Dooku, and with several more adept under his command, Nyssa now proved expendable. Dooku sent several minions after her, as he viewed her absenteeism as an insult to himself, the cause and Sidious himself. She fled to the , to avoid the busy Dooku's grasp. It unfortunately proved futile, as his goons eventually found her freezing her as punishment. Fortunately, for her child, she had contacted a few months prior. Asajj now denounced the cause and now hated after the incident on . She would return from to raise the boy on . Cryo-Stasis in a Carbonite Coffin (19 BBY-8 BBY) Shortly before 's death at the hand of , he had Nyssa frozen alive in carbonite for her insubordination in order to make a point to his underlings. His minions captured Nyssa on the Outer Rim world of , and had her frozen in , a technique that would be used again decades later by on . After Dooku's death the place where the "carbonite coffin" was being stored fell into disuse. It was later recovered som years later in by a group of bandits. It was regarded as some type of sculpture for many years, traveling from around the , exchanging hands until . After all those years, finally someone managed to crack the security device regulating teh self-contained cyro-mechanism in the box. Nyssa Veris, was vulnerable and had lost much of her connection to . Luckily, her "owners" were kind nobles, living on the gas giant planet . Cultivating the Order of the Krayt Dragon(8 BBY-9 BBY) Personality & Traits Powers and Abilities Behind the Scenes Nyssa Veris' Sith alias: Darth Sureptis, is derived from the Latin surreptus, meaning sneaky. Category:Dark Acolytes Category:Females Category:Zeltrons